Reference to background art herein is not to be construed as an admission that such art constitutes common general knowledge.
It is common in modern society for goods to be freighted significant distances. Typically goods are loaded into freight containers and the containers are freighted to their destination. The type of container is often determined by the type of transportation involved, such as air freight or sea freight. However all types of containers require loading. In the meat export industry the container is loaded with a plurality of pre-packaged cartons. The cartons are heavy and the contents can be damaged by rough handling.
In many cases the loading of a container is a manual process. Labourers take the goods to be loaded, transfer them into the container, then manually stack the goods in a pre-organised loading pattern. Not only is this process slow, labour intensive, and time consuming, but it can also result in damage to the goods and injury to the labourer. Poor handling and stacking can make goods unusable. Injury can occur from carrying heavy loads, collisions, over exertion, and/or falling when loading goods at a height, when loading shipping containers.